


Cheap Sunglasses

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Song Challenge, Swearing, because why not, yn is a magazine writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Loosely based off of Cheap Sunglasses by RAC, (Y/N) (L/N) is the owner and star reporter for a rising magazine. As well as an undercover, hidden agent of SHIELD…but only a few people know that. (Y/N) has to meet Tony Stark for the first time for multiple reasons, check on him for Fury, and get him on the cover of the magazine. It is an interesting week.





	Cheap Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS FOR SOFIA’S SEASONS CHALLENGE AND I AM TERRIBLE BC THIS WAS DUE LIKE A MONTH AGO but ive been so busy omg AND ITS ALSO FOR THE 2017 SONG CHALLENGE WITH JADYN! We decided to do a Mashup theme this month, where she is mashing up two song chalenges, and I am mashing up just two challenges together. So it all works out, kinda.

_(Y/N): I guess I'll be killing three birds at once._

**Clint: Yeah? What do you mean?**

_(Y/N): I get to go to New York, I get to work on my next magazine and hopefully finish it, I get to do my spy job._

**Clint: Don't forget you finally get to meet Tony Stark!**

_(Y/N): Ew._

You rolled your eyes at the text as your driver announced that you just pulled into the Avengers facility. "Great, he said to just park out front, he would come and get my bags and I, then take me inside," You instructed, dreading everything about to come of this next week.

The driver put the car in park and walked around to open the door for you. As you got out, you plastered a giant smile on your face and watched as Tony Stark walked out of the front door, ready to greet you. "(Y/N) (L/N)! A pleasure to meet you, and honored to have you do a story on me," He extended his hand to shake yours. "Tony Stark."

"I'm happy to meet you finally. And it's not just any story, the main cover story for the next magazine!" You replied, just as enthusiastic as he was. Of course, you were faking it a little, but you could feel that he was as well.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Of course. Either way, I'm honored. I love your magazine, and I'm glad you're on the rise. It's quite impressive how fast your brand is growing," Tony commented.

You shrugged and went to grab one of your bags. "Indeed. However, I have been building up for years. It's taken a lot of work to get where we are now, and I'm just relieved it's rising. It's been insanely hard to break out of phase one, and now we can do whatever we please. I'm excited about all the opportunities to come."

"Don't worry about grabbing your bag," Tony reminded you. "And I completely understand you, all these new things ahead of you is such a great thing to think of," He said. "Let me show you around. It's a little bare around here right now, but in part of the base we do have some SHIELD agents training, and I think some of the Avengers will be returning later today. It gives some time for peace and for you to learn your way around," Tony explained, and the two of you walked in the facility.

You jumped when you felt your phone buzz.

**Clint: You make it there?**

**Clint: Don't fall in love with him.**

Laughing, you typed a quick response.

_(Y/N): Yes I did. And you don't have to worry about that._

"Here is where you will be staying. We built rooms for all the Avengers, but since so many come and go, and half don't live here anymore...well, this is your temporary room," Tony rambled. "Either I can show you around now, or we can grab your bags and have you settle in, or whatever you would like," Tony offered.

"Hmm," You hummed as you looked around the room. "I think I should settle in. Then I can update the people following my adventure this week, and we can hopefully get started on some work," You tried to explain the ideas in your head, and Tony nodded.

"It sounds like a plan."

As you walked with Tony to grab your small load of luggage, a thought passed your mind.  _Just don't forget the actual mission: Test Tony Stark and his security. For the secret spy job. That you have. Don't forget to do that, because that's important. Listen to SHIELD and remember that not many people know that you are a kick-ass agent with fighting and being undercover and do as Fury asks and test Tony. You're rambling...stop._

_\---_

You had your recorder on and took note of everything Tony said. You were doing an outstanding job of hiding how much you dislike Tony Stark, and that's something you didn't think you were going to be able to do. But it was working, even though the entire time he was talking he seemed completely...fake.

"What do you think would have happened if you didn't come out as Iron Man in 2008?" You asked Tony.

Thinking for a moment, Tony shrugged. "I would have been exposed eventually. Being a billionaire, it's hard to hide those big things like Iron Man. If I didn't say anything, people would have still suspected it and running my company would have been harder."

"So is that why you came out as Iron Man?" You asked.

Tony sighed this time. "This gets asked a lot. I told people about being Iron Man because I thought they deserved to know, and it was easier than having to hide it."

"Yeah," You nodded, realizing that these questions you were asking made him bored, and you could see through the fake attitude. "Okay, let's try some questions you don't get asked a lot," You offered.

"Sounds great."

You flipped through your papers to find your unfinished and unsure questions, deciding it was the right time. "All right," You started. "What is the real story behind Ultron and Sokovia?" You asked.

"Well, Ultron-"

"Not the bullshit you give on those TV talk shows, please," You interrupted. "What actually happened? How was Ultron brought to life? What happened to the speedster, why did we never see him again even though he arrived with Scarlet Witch? Why did Ultron go after Sokovia?"

Tony's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Off the record, preferably."

"I read between the lines. Do you have answers?"

Nodding, Tony finally answered. "Ultron was a misfunctioning part of the Iron Legion protocol. We aren't one-hundred-percent sure about everything that happened, but with extra security set up, it will not happen again. The speedster you saw was Quicksilver, and he did not make it out of the battle after saving Clint Barton and a child from Ultron firing guns. We also don't know much about why he went after Sokovia, but that was two years ago, and we can confirm that Sokovia is and will continue to be safe and rebuilding. Some things should stay secret, (Y/N), be careful what you ask," Tony warned. You knew everything that happened two years ago; you were just testing to see what Tony would say. The only correct thing he said was about Pietro; the others weren't all the way true.

"What about Thor and Hulk? Where are they?" You questioned.

"Taking time off. They deserve it. Thor is a very important person where he is from...you know, being a god and all. Bruce Banner needed a break after Sokovia, so we're giving it to him," Tony crossed his arms. Again, he was also somewhat lying: they have very little idea of where and what Thor and Hulk are up to.

You jotted down some notes about how most of this was complete and utter bullshit. "Where is Captain America and the rest of the team?" Of course, you knew exactly what was going on with them. After Steve broke his side of the team of the prison, they went into hiding. Clint officially decided to retire until needed again, for important things only, and he caught you up on everything that happened.

"Tony? Are you listening?" You asked after a minute passed by, and he didn't say anything.

Tony continued staring at the floor for another minute. Finally, he spoke. "No comment. Are we done with this interview?"

"Sure-"

"(Y/N)?" You heard a scream come from behind you. "What the hell are you doing-" You turned around to see Natasha Romanoff, and quickly started to mouth  _shut up!_ , and she caught on. "-here...Wow! I haven't seen you since we did that interview a few years ago! How have you been? Love your magazine; we should talk!" She walked closer to you.

With an eyebrow raised, Tony spoke. "You two know each other?" He asked.

Both of you nodded slightly. "I interviewed Natasha after the Washington D.C. incident, and we bonded. It's been a while," You smiled and stood up to hug Natasha. "All right, Tony, thanks for the interview and thank you again for letting me stay here this week. I really am honored to have you be the feature for my magazine, but I think we need a break from each other for now," You laughed.

Tony chuckled and nodded. "Agreed. I'm heading to the lab, I'll see you two later," He said and walked out.

As soon as Tony was out of earshot and eyesight, you noticed Natasha raise her hand to punch you, but before she could get a hit on you, you caught her hand. "You know I always win," You smirked.

"I heard you're out of practice," She smiled. "Thought I would see."

"And who told you that? Clint? Come on; I can beat his ass any day of the week!" You let go of her fist and rolled your eyes. "I had no idea you would be here."

Natasha shrugged. "When I'm not on a mission this is basically where I am. I know you know about everything that's happened in my life in the past few years, but I have no idea what's going on with you. Catch me up," She told you.

You began walking towards your room to get as much privacy as possible. "Tony is my feature story, and we agreed that it would be a cool idea to get to spend a week at the Avengers base to see how he lives his life behind the scenes and everything that goes on," You explained to Natasha. "I'm keeping my followers updated on social media to get them excited about the story and so far it's real...interesting."

"Okay," She started. "What's the real reason?"

Sighing, you gave in. "SHIELD wanted me to test Tony's security and carefulness to see how well he hides the information. I'm supposed to find out all that I can and see if Tony notices and fixes it."

"Ah, yes. (Y/N), the fantastic hacker and undercover spy  _slash_  trained SHIELD agent who could kill someone if need be," Natasha prompted you, and you giggled a little.

"I don't kill, Nat _,_ "You reminded her _._

She hugged you. "I know," Natasha said and smiled. "Get some sleep, (Y/N)."

Natasha left and shut your door, and you pulled out your phone to get on twitter to update your followers about your stay with Tony Stark.

_@YNTheReporter_   
_Day one with the Avengers (mainly Tony Stark) has been a success! We toured the base and had a quick first interview with Tony Stark for the magazine. This is going to be a crazy week. Stay tuned for pictures._

You did as you promised and posted a few pictures. You had taken some pictures with Tony when you first arrived and some sneaky, not jeopardizing, photos of the base. It was merely pictures of the Avengers logo hanging up and how the kitchen looked. It was nothing that could harm them if people saw it. You knew what could be posted and what needed to stay behind closed doors.

\---

Honestly, after the see-through fake attitude and the cringe-worthy interview, you didn't have high hopes for this week. Tony Stark was never appealing to you, and you really just wanted to punch him. But every time that thought came up, your undercover spy job came to your head and stopped you from fighting him. You weren't sure if it was just you, or if this was how Tony always acts, but it was beginning to annoy you, and you really didn't want to have to write an article about your terrible week.

You put your clothes on and sauntered out of the bedroom to find your way to the kitchen for breakfast. Walking out, you weren't sure if other Avengers would be in the base and awake, or if it was just you, Tony, and Natasha for the next few days.

Before you even reached the kitchen, you could hear a conversation going on with some casual laughs. "Oh, look, I'm Tony and don't throw your damn coffee grounds in the sink-"

"Rhodey, shut up!" Tony groaned. "I haven't had to say that since I made a big deal about it. And look at the sink! It's much better now that you guys  _listen to me_."

You walked into the kitchen and saw Tony sitting at the table with James Rhodes, Natasha, and Vision. "Good morning," You greeted them.

"Morning, (Y/N)," Tony smiled, "You slept well?"

"I did, thank you," You nodded. "What do you have for breakfast?"

Natasha pointed to the counter. "I got up a little bit ago thanks to jetlag and had so much energy I made pancakes and bacon. Help yourself," She handed you a plate.

You thanked her and grabbed a few things for breakfast, as well as something to drink. "Do you guys always do this? Eat breakfast together?"

"Not normally, no," Tony answered. "Today was just a special treat," He said and noticed Rhodey was awfully quiet while he stared at you. "What is wrong with you?" He asked Rhodey.

Clearing his throat, Rhodey spoke up. "Do I know you? I feel like I know you."

You thought for a minute and shook your head. "I don't believe we've met before. You must be thinking of someone else," You shrugged. Contrary to what you said, you have met Rhodey before. Years ago when he became the reinvented Iron Patriot, you had met him when he was sent to protect the President when he was being tracked down. You were sent to help protect as well, as you knew all the places to hide and kick ass, as well as hack into anyone's technology. It was very brief, and you left before Iron Man got there and saw you.

You noticed Vision watched carefully as everyone interacted. You got quiet and sat down, beginning to eat. It was interesting to see how Tony acted with people that aren't you and he seems to enjoy them.

The days passed by slowly as you hung out with Tony, watched him work, interviewed about different aspects of his life, and just observed the Avengers Compound on its own. At night, you and Natasha spent hours just hanging out and talking like you used to when you both lived in the SHIELD base. It was amazing to see how things have changed over the years, and catching up was really nice. It was already almost the end of the week, and you were finally getting finished with one of your jobs. One job would be finished tomorrow, and the magazine job would take a little longer to finish with editing, refining articles, layouts, and publishing.

"Yes, Fury, I hacked in for the second time. I just emailed you all the information I was able to get to before he shut me out. I'll try again tomorrow to see if what he did to shut me out shut me out for good or if it was just temporary-" Your eyes grew wide as there was a knock on your door. Natasha was sitting next to you watching your computer and listening to your conversation, yet the two of you went silent before the door opened. "Uh, come in?"

The door peered open and revealed Tony behind it. "Hey, did you lose internet? Sorry about that, something came up on my computer and nearly jeopardized everything and I had to power it all down. It should be back up now, but sorry-"

"It's okay, Tony. We were just watching a video so it didn't bother us," You put on a fake smile and turned your head a little. "Hey... _Nick_ , I'll talk to you later. See ya!" You hung up quickly. "Thank you," You smiled at Tony.

Tony scratched his neck and groaned. "Hey, I know your article is mainly about just...seeing how we live here, but I thought, if you wanted more than one aspect of the Stark life then maybe you could come to an event with me. There's a premiere of a broadway show tomorrow night and I was invited, and I wanted to know if you'd like to go? Get some more information for your article so it's not all taken from just the base?"

A big smile stretched across your face, mostly all real! "I think that is an amazing idea. I would love to, thank you, Tony," You said.

Nodding, Tony went to leave. "Okay, I'll send you the information." And he walked out.

"Is he...always like this?" You asked Natasha.

"Definitely not. I'm kind of understanding what you mean by  _fake_  now, though," She chuckled.

Throwing your hands up, you cheered. "Thank you! Clint doesn't believe me!" At this, both of you burst out laughing. Quickly, you pulled out your phone and took a video and a few pictures to attach to a tweet later. Natasha knew you were meant to be updating your social media followers about your journey, but it was hard to do without giving everything away.

_@YNTheReporter_    
 _I have successfully made a best friend._

Even though if you two were friends during the full-time SHIELD days, you were glad you could reconnect and become friends again.

\---

"Where the hell are you, Stark?" You groaned at your phone when you saw the time. You told him you had to attend a meeting and would be done at four-thirty. He promised he would be waiting outside of where you were at four-thirty, as the premiere started at five. But it was now four-fifty-five, and Tony Stark's fancy limousine was nowhere to be found.

You checked your phone once more to ensure that where you were was the correct place to be and truth be told, you were right. What could Tony have possibly done to be  _this_  late? While stalling time waiting for him, you sent a text to Clint.

_(Y/N): I'm currently waiting for Tony, who is late, to pick me up. But I thought you would like to know that I did hack into his system quite a few times, but he was very quick at realizing there was a break-in and fixed it. I give him credit._

**Clint: I knew you would like him!**

_(Y/N): I tolerate, Barton. He was supposed to pick me up a half hour ago and I'm still waiting._

**Clint: Blame it on rich people problems.**

Giggling at the text, you nodded and began to type.

_(Y/N): Of course, an excuse!_

Finally, you looked up and down the road to see a limo approaching. You sighed, rolled your eyes, and forced a smile on your face.You were dressed in something nice, hopefully red-carpet ready.

Tony opened the door from the inside and smiled. "Sorry, we got stuck in traffic." He apologized lightly. "You look nice."

"Thank you," You thanked him and got into the car. You looked out the window and sarcastically nodded.  _Yeah, your limousine gets stuck and traffic. Not to mention we all know you're made of plastic._

You turned your head back to look Tony up and down. You noticed he was in a black suit with red and white accents, and was wearing some sunglasses. "What's this premiere for again?"

"One of my friends is in it and we're here to support him. This way, I support them, and you get to get an addition to your story. It all works out," Tony explained quickly.

You furrowed your eyebrows as you looked at his facial features that weren't hidden under the sunglasses. "Go ahead, tweet about it," He laughed.

You quickly looked back down at your phone and started to write a tweet.

_@YNTheReporter_   
_SURPRISE I'm going to an opening for a new broadway show tonight with Mr. Tony Stark for a look at another side of his life! This should be interesting. And exciting._

After a few minutes of navigating through traffic, you saw the red carpet and a ton of people gathered around a theater. You grew excited as this is a  _Broadway opening_ and it was something new to experience, but you still didn't like Tony Stark.

Happy opened the limo door for Tony to exit first, then he held his hand out to help you. There were fans of the show gathered around the street and off to the side, and people blew up once they saw Tony with someone else.

It was something new for you to experience, and so far, you were already loving it. You smiled and looked around to see the area filled with cameras, microphones, flashes, and a bunch of Broadway stars. As people came up to Tony, you mostly stayed quiet as you were just the small magazine  _accompanying_ Tony, but he still introduced you to everyone you met.

As you watched Tony talk to people like Ben Platt, Andrew Rannels, Betsy Wolfe, and countless others, you noticed something interesting.

"Are your sunglasses from Walmart?" You blurted out in the middle of the conversation Tony was having with Ben Platt. Ben was trying to hold back his laughter at the strange question, but failed and laughed more than you thought. "Sorry, it's been going through my head all night. I just couldn't come to the conclusion that you're so rich but your sunglasses are so...cheap?" You tried to make sense of what you were saying. "Nevermind...I'm going crazy."

Tony laughed a little and Ben raised his eyebrow. "Now I'm curious, are they from Walmart?"

Nodding, Tony took the sunglasses off. "In fact, they are."

A big, real smile grew wide across your face. " _I see right through you!_ " You giggled.

\---

"This is such a sad sight, (Y/N)," Natasha told you the next day as you were packing your bag.

You stopped moving and turned to her. "Hey, now that we know we're both still alive, we can hang out more. Maybe we can go for lunch today?"

"I'm always ready," She told you, laughing when you jumped when your phone alerted. You looked down at the incoming text from Tony with questionable eyes.

**_Tony Stark: Hi (Y/N). I'm not at the compound right now, but I'm hoping to be back before you have to leave. If not, I just wanted to say thank you so much for spending the week with us and I am still honored and flattered to be apart of your magazine journey. I hope you had a great time and I really enjoyed getting to know you. Don't be afraid to come to me with future projects, I'll always be here to help out!_ **

You smiled. "Okay, maybe he isn't that bad," You told Natasha and showed her the text.

"Clint keeps telling me you two should get together."

"Clint is a dumbass and does not know how matchmaking works," You moved your phone back and it beeped again.

**_Tony Stark: Also, kudos for hacking into my system multiple times. Freaked me out for a second, Agent (L/N)._ **

"Nevermind, I hate him."

Tony smirked at his phone and grabbed the coffee from the barista as he watched your text bubble pop up and go away many times. Of course, he had figured it out, he's not that dumb. Plus, he totally might have overheard some of your conversations with Natasha.

He decided to shoot another text while you figured out your response to him in the midst of freaking out.

**_Tony: Okay, maybe (Y/N) isn't that bad._ **

_Legolas: I KNEW IT_


End file.
